


Mind Reading?

by homosexualspawnofsatan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualspawnofsatan/pseuds/homosexualspawnofsatan
Summary: Marco develops a special power to read minds, how will this change his and his roommate Jean's relationship? For the better? Or for the worst?
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 23
Collections: JeanMarco Gift Exchange 2020





	Mind Reading?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Friedcheesemogu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friedcheesemogu/gifts).



> I am not sure how this is, but I do hope you like it.

Another rough day at work, it had been one hell of a week for Marco Bodt. He ran a hand through his hair as he walked towards his car. Having to put down four animals in a day, it wasn't that he didn't love being a veterinarian, Marco just had a very hard time with putting animals down, the least favorite part of his job. Sadly, it seemed a lot of older pets were in bad need of it lately. It didn't help that he swore he could hear the thoughts of his coworkers and the customers as he did so, which only made the job even more stressful for him. He did not know what he could really do with himself as he constantly found himself considering another kind of job. He had never planned for anything else, but maybe it was time to start looking into it.

He tumbled around in his coat pocket for his keys, grumbling as he did so. Of course he would now struggle with getting his keys. He felt his own frustration rise as he swore he heard one of his coworkers cussing the head Doctor out…but no when he looked they were just walking by with no lips moving. He was losing his mind, he had to be. That was the only possible explanation that made any sense. He had to just be having a hard time keeping up with the tell of a hard week at work and struggling with sleep because of it.

He managed to get his keys out of his pocket at last. His eyes flashed with a brilliant light as he realized that meant he could finally get home. He was relieved, he might be able to rest when he got home. Though, he might have to walk his dog Cujo, unless his roommate Jean had decided to do it for him. It was Jean's night to cook dinner so he was sure Jean was already doing just that. That meant eating at a decent time tonight thank god. He wouldn't be getting grumpy or hangry. It would be a nice change of pace from his nights to cook.

The key was easily inserted and turned as he unlocked the car door.

Before Marco even knew it he was on the highway burning rubber so to speak. It was a shortcut home he took on days he did not feel like dealing with people especially. Today was one of those days. He just wanted to get home and try to relax a little bit before he had to go into work tomorrow. Which might mean more dealing with putting down animals and other things. 

His music from Gente de Zona turned all the way up as he drove. It was one of the ways he tried to destress before even walking in the door. He didn't find it to be fair to walk in still irritated about his day at work. Jean deserved to have him at his best.

Of course once he got off the freeway and was stopped at a relight he felt somewhat better. Thankfully the appartment he shared with Jean was not to far, that much he was thankful for. He didn't really want to have to drive too much. He just wanted to get home and relax a bit. He tried his best to keep to the speed limit, but alas that simply was not meant to be. He wound up speeding in some areas as he just wanted to get home and enjoy time at home.

The scenery was not really all that beautiful sadly. There was a few trees, but no flowers were planted to make those areas look even better. It just seemed like a few of the trees had bravely decided to try and stand against the urbanization of this area. Though that was obviously not going to make much difference here as the town continued to grow and expand, though he got the smile he always did out of passing the playground.

Then he felt that head ache again. As if all those excited voices on the playground where right there in the car with him, it somehow drowned out his own music and his thoughts 

This was not something he liked. He tried to shut it out, breathing out a sigh of relief as it finally passed while he turned right into the appartment complex. He lowered his speed to ten miles an hour and remained vigilant to stay there. A lot of kids played out here, people walked their dogs, sometimes cats, joggers, runners, the whole ordeal of people that one might meet in the case of going out to enjoy the outside. Occasionally one would also find the agents giving a foot tour of the complex. That was...nice.

Marco finally parked his car and got out, locking it once again before putting his keys back in his pockets and starting to walk back up to his and Jean's appartment.

He felt that familiar headache again as he passed their downstairs neighbors, who had recently been laid off, this time it came with a feeling of helplessness. He shook his head trying to clear these odd thoughts from his mind. He looked over to their door and smiled a bit, then he swore he heard Jean say something, but somehow he knew the other was not speaking an in the kitchen. He groaned feeling another brief headache.

Yet, the words still echoed in his brain.

_ "Marco sure looked cute this morning. I hope this meal maybe quietly tells him how I feel." _

Of course Marco assumed he had to be hearing things like this. He must be projecting or in some sort of weird day dream like state. Yeah that was it. None of what he was hearing was actually real. He was just tired was all.

Of course as he came in the door he was forced to put his hands out. "Cujo please no tackles today. I had a really rough day at work." He pleaded his case to the dog, thankfully the dog seemed to listen and sat down respectfully at his feet, then got on his hind legs and licked his face a few times.

Marco let out a few laughs and scratched behind his ears before pushing him down. "Thanks pal." He damn near had a heart attack when he thought he heard a "You're welcome" in response. He must be really tired, he knew for a fact that unlike Scooby Doo, his Great Dane could not talk.

"Welcome back Marco! What was so hard today?" Jean's concerned voice came from the kitchen. "Oh, and don't worry, I already got Cujo out on his walk. Something told me you might have had a rough day at work."

Marco felt a smile break onto his face. He walked over to the kitchen, it smelt good. He leaned a bit on the door frame trying to look cool and somewhat like a guy who could bounce back from anything no problem. He couldn't pull it off, not that he did not have the height or build, he just looked more like a dork than a Chad so to speak.

Then his head started to hurt again as he swore that he heard Jean speak despite the fact that Jean seemed to he actively working on dinner without having had responded yet.

_ "Marco is such a dork. Trying to look all cool and stuff. He really just winds up looking cute, and I love that." _

Marco shook his head a bit with his hand to his forehead. He had to be losing his grip. Maybe he should schedule an appointment with a doctor or a psychologist or maybe even two appointments, one for each type of doctor.

"Marco, are you okay man?" Jean was looking over at him now, concern scribbled in every inch of his face as he came over to Marco. He had never seen Marco showing signs of physical distress like this before. "Do I need to take you to the emergency room?"

Marco sighed and shook his head, looking up with a bit of a forced smile. "No Jean. Just focus on that naked max and cheese you are making. I am sure I just need food and some water and I will be as good as new." At least, he hoped that was all it was. This had been happening since the end of his shift, so he would try and explain it as that.

"Well Marco, sit down and try to relax okay?" Jean still seemed a bit concerned. He gently shooed Marco off towards the couch and flipped the tv on for him. "I will worry about everything else tonight."

That was that. Jean had made his decision. He would take care of keeping the house spick and span while Marco tried to figure out what was going on with him whe trying to relax. That would be so much easier said than done.

Marco sat there and tried to focus on what around him was making sense as opposed to supposedly being able to hear thoughts now, which was scary enough as it was without the accompanying headache. He flipped on the tv to try and numb his mind a little so that he wouldn't stress this new found power too much. That was not something one should do, and heck he himself admitted he was probably just going crazy from lack of sleep and over exhaustion. Then it started happening again.

He put his hand to his forehead and started to message it to let the throbbing slowly melt away as Jean's voice seemed to echo in his head despite Jean not speaking.

_ "I really hope Marco is okay. This is not like him, but I can't very well make him go see a doctor if he doesn't want too. That would only alienate him….damn it and I can't reveal that I love him when I say that or he'll think I am making it up." _

Marco froze there when he heard that part. He couldn't have hallucinated that, could he?

Jean….he loved him. Jean loved him. This was….this was amazing.

Thought swirled through Marco's mind as he started to accept he had somehow developed the ability to read people's thoughts. It was interesting, but something he could learn to live with. He would just need to learn to control it, that way he was not constantly in other people's minds without either party wanting him to be there. He did not like randomly invading people's privacy.

He would have to show himself that way somehow, the headaches must be because he was unable to control the power and was therefore getting too much information at once and was subconsciously over exerting to get it….well that was a theory he could only fully prove in time he supposed. That would make this particular endeavor a bit of a challenge for him.

He looked out the window as a light drizzle was starting to fall. He closed his eyes and listened, zoning in on the pitter patter of the rain on the window and the roof. There, now to try and start getting a hang of his newfound power. He slowly started to focus on Cujo. A voice he could only assume was his dog's soon played in his head.

_ "Aww man. Rain again. I hope it is over before I need to go out next. I hate it when they make me go outside in the rain. My fur gets wet and cold."  _ The dog seemed to keep complaining in a similar way as Marco opened his eyes and chuckled.

"Sorry buddy, but if it is still raining when you next need out you are still going out there. We can't have you using the bathroom in the apartment." He informed him.

The glare he got made him stiffle a snicker as a cough. He had to at least try and pretend him had no intentions of actually following through on the promise. He would though, trying to clean a stain like that would be such a pain in the ass. He couldn't afford to take that much time when eventually they got out of this cramped little appartment. The one thing in life that seemed to truly get in the way of that was the growing cost of living making him have to try and save longer each time he got near the goal he had before him.

Marco then decided to close his eyes and zone in on Jean. He would easily learn how to read Jean's thoughts and maybe he could see just what he had to do to let Jean know he felt the same way. Of course this was all just one big gamble on his end. Here went nothing. He zoned in on Jean, and tried hard not laugh at the song Jean was signing to himself in his head.

_ "Special little boy with eyes made of stars, you better make sure to fill the gas of my car. Special little boy with eyes made of stars, I know I am irresistible to you but my heart is true to another." _

This was too funny, too bad he wasn't making singing this out loud. It would make great blackmail material if he ever needed it.

He did think it was cute and endearing though, Jean's self confidence was something that should be admired not mocked. He still did find it somewhat funny. He managed to calm himself down once more and returned to straining himself to hear inside of Jean's head as best as he could.

Most of Jean's thoughts seemed to be between cooking and the next day, but then he caught something that really helped him make a decision on how to move forward.

_ "I just want one. One kiss. I want to see if he feels this way too. If maybe there is a chance for us….but I would sound creepy if I asked….." _

Marco stood up now. He walked out to the kitchen offering a smile at Jean as the man turned around, confusion written across his face. He did not expect Marco to get off the couch so soon. It felt like maybe this was going a bit too fast for him.

"Marco?" Jean asked as he was a bit confused.

Marco did not say a word. He walked over and tilted Jean's chin up a little and initiated a kiss that lasted for several moments before he pulled back smiling warmly.

"W-What was that for?" The blush was clear on Jean's face as Marco laughed at him.

"Oh, let's just say I can read your thoughts Jean...and I feel the same. I love you Jean. It's you and me now." He kissed him one last time.

Maybe today had not been so bad after all.


End file.
